


Stolen Skin

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Demon Inside [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment she left Hell, Kate Argent had a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Skin

From the moment she left Hell, Kate Argent had a plan and when she came across Stiles walking alone only moments after entering Beacon Hills, her plan was set into action. She caught the human off guard and snuck her way into his skin and imprisoning the teen in his own head to force him to watch every move she made in his body.

And the things she learned once she tapped into his memory. Who would have thought that Derek Hale would mate with this weak boy? It just became one more thing to use to her advantage. Her plan to seduce Derek and take down his pack just became so much easier.

When she walked through the loft Derek shared with Stiles he found the wolf on the bed reading a book. She smirked and climbed onto the bed and into his lap. She could have a little fun while she killed his pack, couldn’t she?

After she had taken a shower the next day and dried off, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Stiles was not very attractive in her opinion and much to hairy, but Derek seemed to love him anyways, though she may never understand why.

She did not care to be in this skin, but it severed its purpose. In it, she seduced Derek several times and laughed at the fact that the wolf never once suspected that she was not really his mate. She learned who was mated to whom, Danny with Ethan, Scott with Isaac and Cora with Lydia who was also with Allison. The pack was very close, and she figured out her plan of attack very quickly.

She wouldn’t attack them individually as she planned before. She would torment the mates and make each wolf watch their own mate be killed. And once everyone in the pack was gone she would kill Derek right in front of his eyes.

Oh the fun she would have.


End file.
